Two Dimension to One
by Dark Thunder Namukaze
Summary: DxD mengalami Kehancuran tetapi sang Great Red berhasil membawa Dunia DxD ke Dimensi Lain bernama The Elementation dan menyatu dengan dimensi lain,Apakah Ketiga Fraksi akan berperang Melawan Pasukan Shinobi,atau apakah membuat perdamaian dengan dunia Shinobi
1. Chapter 1

**Two Dimension To One**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto:Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD:Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pair:NarutoX,SasukeX,KakashiX,SakuraXYutto Kiba**

 **Rate:T**

 **...**

 _ **Summary:Dunia DxD mengalami Kehancuran tetapi sang Great Red berhasil membawa Dunia DxD ke Dimensi Lain bernama The Elementation dan menyatu dengan dimensi lain,Apakah Ketiga Fraksi akan berperang Melawan Pasukan Shinobi,atau apakah membuat perdamaian dengan dunia Shinobi**_

 **..**

 **Warning:NaruNewPower,SmartNaru,UchihaNaru**

 **...**

Muncul beberapa Meteor yang sangat besar di langit yang sangat cerah?,Ya Matahari sangat dekat membuat besi besi meleleh karena suhu yang bisa di bilang sangat gila panasnya

Malaikat,Manusia,Iblis,Malaikat Jatuh hanya pasrah akan kehancuran yang akan membuat dunia mereka hancur bersama mereka di dalamnya. "Apa ini akhir dunia ini"ucap perempuan bersurai merah dengan air mata mengalir deras melihat meteor yang mulai dekat dengan permukaan bumi. "Tenang Bochou kita akan menemanimu terakhir kalinya"ucap Perempuan bersurai biru tua a.k.a Akeno yang tidak memakai kata kata 'Ara,ufufufu'nya

Rias hanya tersenyum melihat budak budaknya walaupun saat terakhirnya mereka masih menemani pun mendongak ke depan terlihat meteor hanya beberapa meter dari permukaan Bumi.

Rias dan seluruh makhluk disana mulai memejamkan mata menanti ajal mereka masing masing

Brkhhhh

Guncangan terasa hebatpun semua mulai membuka mata dilihat mereka Naga merah mengelilingi mereka. "I-itu Sang Great Red"ucap Rias yang sudah membuka matanya duluan. **"Grr,Kalian semua tidak usah cemas Dunia DxD sudah kupindahkan ketempat Dimensi lain,Yaitu Dimensi Shinobi,orang orang disini adalah pasukan seperti Ninja dengan spesialis menggunakan Jurus untuk mengeluarkan lima Element yang sangat kuat,Ada beberapa orang yang sangat kuat dan bisa melebihi para dewa di dunia DxD usahakan jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka"** ucap Great Red lalu menghilang dari langit lalu muncul cahaya dan dilamnya Great Red lalu meluncur entah manusia,iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh semua bersorak atas keselamatan mereka

KITA SELAMAT

JADI TAK SABAR BERTEMU DENGAN PARA NINJA

APAKAH KEKUATAN MEREKA SANGAT KUAT

HIII AKU TAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN ORANG YANG MELEBIHI DEWA

Begitulah sorakan bahagia,pertanyaan,dan rasa takut dari para manusia,malaikat,iblis,malaikat rias dengan budak budaknya dan budak Sona merasa senang kecuali Sona yang sedng berpikir. 'Apa!,disini ada beberapa orang yang kekuatanya melebihi dewa dewa disini,hm kurasa aku akan berpetualang ke dimensi ini untuk mencari informasi tentang para ninja spesialis itu'batin Sona

Sedangkan di ruang rapat tertutup terdapat ke empat mou,gubernur da-tenshi a.k.a Azazel,dan Michael dari Fraksi Malaikat,dan wakil Para dewa yaitu Zeus wakil dari dewa sedang berdiskusi tentang dimensi tempat mereka tinggal

"Hm kudengar ada beberapa orang yang kekuatanya melebihi para dewa,aku akan bertarung dengan mereka"ucap wakil dari gubernur da-tenshi a.k.a yang memdengar mendengus kesal perkataan Vali yang kelewat maniak Petarung "Hoi Vali kau akan kalah melawan mereka kau saja tidak bisa mengalahkan para dewa disini apalagi yang melebihi para dewa"ucap Azazel mewakili semua yang ada disana

"Kembali ke topik,para pasukan ku membawa informasi di dunia ini ada dua dewa asing di dimensi ini yaitu Rikkudo Sennin dan dewi kelinci kaguya menurut informasi yang kita dapat dewa dewa tersebut sudah mati jutaan tahun yang lalu"ucap Sirzech.

Ruangan disana menjadi hening semua yang ada disana memikirkan dunia baru mereka masing masing. "Hm,jadi kita akan berperang atau berdamai dengan mereka"tanya Azazel yang memecahkan keheningan. "Tentu saja kita berdamai"ucap Michael mantap mewakili semua yang ada disana

"Baiklah rapat ini ditutup"ucap Sirzechs

Sedangkan di desa daun tersembunyi atau disebut Konoha nampak seseorang berambut hitam spike a.k.a Naruto yang sedang tidur di kediaman Uchiha.

Muncul Cahaya Great Red yang mengelilingi Naruto dan memasuki tubuh pemuda raven spike itu

 **Mindscape Naruto**

'Aku dimana ya'batin Naruto yang sedang berdiri di ruang gelap yang tidak ada batasnya. 'Hm,lebih baik aku mengelilingi ruangan ini'batin Naruto lalu melangkah mengelilingi ruang gelap

" **Kau datang juga"** ucap Naga besar merah bernama Great terkejut karena dia melihat naga yang sangat besar bewarna Merah ada di depanya

"S-siapa kau"ucap Naruto ketakutan. **"Aku adalah Great Red,aku sengaja masuk ketubuhmu saat kau sedang tidur"** ucap Great Red membuat Naruto kaget bukan bisa Naga besar bisa ada di tubuhnya "Apa kau ada di tubuhku!"teriak Naruto

Terlihat wajah kesal dari Great Red karena teriakan dari Naruto **"Hei Bocah jangan teriak di telingaku,nanti aku bisa budeg tau"** ucap Great Red protes. Sedangkan yang di panggil bocah di dahinya sudah muncul perempatan "apa yang kau bilang dasar ulat merah"ucap Naruto. Dan muncul perdebatan antara naruto dan great red

" **Grr,dari pada kita berdebat lebih baik aku memberimu informasi"** ucap Great Red dengan nada menahan amarahnya. "Informasi apa"tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik pembicaraan itu. "Ya aku akan menyampaikan informasi bahwa aku berasal dari Dimensi lain dan aku membawa bangsa iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh"ucap Great Red membuat naruto merinding di kata 'iblis'

"I-iblis"ucap Naruto Great Red yang melihat itu tertawa kecil melihat Naruto ketakutan **"Tenang saja iblis yang kumaksud berwujud manusia tetapi ada yang berbentuk seperti binatang"** ucap Great Red membuat Naruto tenang

"lalu apa yang dimaksud malaikat jatuh,apa mereka kesandung batu lalu jatuh"tanya Naruto polos dan membuat Great Red sweatdrop akan perkataan konyol Naruto. **"Tidak,dulunya Malaikat Jatuh adalah Malaikat biasa tetapi karena membangkang dari 'Kami-sama'mereka diusir dari surga dan sayap mereka yang dulu putih menjadi hitam"** ucap Great Red menjelaskan di balas oleh naruto hanya'Hn'ria tipikal clan Uchiha

"Lalu apa aku punya kekuatan tambahan"tanya Naruto. **"Hm ada kekuatan tersebut bernama [Sacred gear] dan sacred gearmu menyatu dengan kekuatanmu sebelumnya"** ucap Great Red membuat Naruto kaget

"tunggu sebentar jadi kekuatanmu menyatu dengan element Katon,Fuuton,Dotonku"tanya Naruto. **"Bukan hanya itu matamu juga sudah aku satukan kekuatanku dan mendorong mata spesialmu muncul bahkan sampai mata namanya itu Fumetsu apalah aku gak apal"** ucap Great Red

"Fumetsu Sharingan mata tak terbatas"ucap Naruto Shok karena dia yang pertama yang memunculkan Fumetsu Sharinggan yang dianggap legenda. **"Ya itu namanya dan soal kekuatan matamu yang baru adalah [Eye Brain] dengan itu kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang hanya dengan menatap matanya dan [Eye Of God] dengan itu kau bisa mengendalikan hewan ataupun manusia untuk memata matai seseorang"** ucap Great Red menjelaskan kekuatan mata Naruto dibalas dengan wajah kagum dari Naruto

"Lalu apa kekuatanku yang lain"tanya Naruto pada Great Red. **"Banyak dan aku namai [God of Earth Element] dengan itu kau bisa mengeluarkan banyak jenis baru jurus api,air,bumi,petir,angin kau cari sendiri jenis baru kekuatanmu,dan sekarang aku mau tidur sana cepat pergi"** usir Great Red

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi dari sini"tanya Naruto. **"Kau tinggal tutup matamu saja"** ucap Great Red dengan nada mulai menutup mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi

 **Naruto Mindscape Off**

Naruto mulai membuka yang dia lihat adalah jam yanflg sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 malam. "hah aku akan berkeliling dulu atau aku akan menemui tempat para iblis"ucap Naruto sambil menghilang dengan shunshin

Whusssh

Naruto muncul di hutan dekat kota kuoh. "Hn,Mungkin aku akan berkeliling mencari kota di daerah sini"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan tetapi bunyi ledakan membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah. "Hn,ada ledakan aku akan memeriksanya"ucap Naruto sambil melompat lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain menuju ke arah ledakan

Sedangkan di tempat ledakan Sona dan para budaknya sudah kehabisan kekuatan untuk melawan Cerberus yang masih gagah berdiri walaupun goresan goresan ada banyak di sekujur tubuhnya. "Sial kita kehabisan tenaga kaichou"ucap Tsubaki Queen dari Sona

" **Hahaha,apa hanya segini kekuatan kalian,baiklah kalau begitu kalain pantas untuk mati"** ucap Cerberus lalu menerjang kelompok Sona dan para budaknya hanya mampu menutup mata 'apa ini akhir hidupku'batin Sona

20 meter

10 meter

5 meter

 ***Amaterasu*** seketika muncul api hitam di tubuh cerberus yang tidak bisa di padamkan. **"Arggggggghhh"** Taung kesakitan dari kelamaan tubuh Cerberus mulai menghilang bagai di telan bumi

"Kalian tidak apa apa"tanya seseorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut spike dengan mata biru dan para budaknya hanya menatap kagum Naruto dan hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan pemuda itu di dalam pikiran mereka dan itu adalah 'Tampan'

"Ano perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uchiha kalian siapa"tanya Sona dan para budaknya hanya terpesona oleh ketampanan Naruto yang bisa lebih unggul dari pada Yuuto Kiba. "Hei kalian tidak apa apa"tanya Naruto membuat pikiran Sona dan para budaknya buyar. "Kami tidak apa apa,ano siapakah anda"ucap Sona sopan pada pemuda raven spike Naruto menghela nafas karena perkataan pertamanya tentang namanya di lupakan "Hah,Namaku Naruto Uchiha kalian siapa"ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya

"Ano namaku adalah Sona Sitri dan ini para budak ku"ucap Sona memperkenalkan dibalas dengan 'Hn' membuat semua yang ada sweatdrop berjamaah kecuali Naruto 'datar sekali orang ini dia cocok di jodohkan dengan kaichou'batin semua budak Sona.

"Hn,aku manusia dan kurasa kalian bukan manusia siapa kalian ini iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh?"tanya Naruto membuat Sona dan para budaknya terkejut

"Dari mana kau tau"ucap Sona penuh selidik pada Naruto hanya menatap pandangan Sona dengan datar "Hn,aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tubuh kalian jadi aku simpulkan kalian bukan manusia"ucap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya itu

"Ya kami bukan manusia,kami adalah iblis dan tidak mungkin kau manusia biasa,siapa kau sebernarnya"tanya Sona. "Hn,aku shinobi"ucap Naruto singkat

"Ano Sona-chan apa kalian tau dimana tempat academy kuoh dan apartement yang mahal disini"tanya Naruto pada Sona dengan menambah suffik -Chan pada Sona membuat Sona blushing(Naruto tau academy kuoh dari Great Red)

"A-aku tau d-dimana apartement m-mahal di kuoh dan kebetulan a-aku adalah k-ketua O-Osis di acadmy Kuoh"ucap Sona gugup karena baru pertama kalinya ada yang bilang dirinya dengan suffik-chan kecuali kakaknya dan keluarganya

"Hn,kau ketua Osis,jika gitu aku gak usah capek capek kesana untuk mendaftarkan diri,mohon tolong daftarkan aku ke academy kuoh"ucap Naruto bukan dengan nada memohon tapi nada datarnya

"B-Baiklah N-Naruto-Kun"ucap Sona dengan nenambah suffik-kun pada Naruto. '-Kun!,Sial jika begini aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kaichou'batin Saji salah satu budak Sona

"Baiklah Sona-chan tunjjukan Apartement mewah yang di jual oke"ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak memakai wajah datarnya tapi memakai wajah konyolnya membuat semua disana sweatdrop berjamaah 'Hah,ku kira dia hanya punya sifat datar tetapi dia juga bisa konyol'batin Tsubaki

Naruto,Sona dan para budaknya menunjjukan apartement yang mewah yang dijual di kota kuoh. "Ini Naruto-kun apartementnya"ucap Sona sambil menunjuk rumah yang tersenyum karena rumah yang dilihatnya adalah rumah yang sempurna dengan keinginan Naruto. "Arigatou Sona-chan dan juga kalian"ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat membuat Sona terpesona lalu merona

"Jaa nee N-Naruto-Kun"ucap Sona lalu pergi dengan para beejalan menemui pemiliknya lalu menanyakan harga rumah mewah itu "Harganya lumanyan mahal aku tak yakin kau bisa membeli rumah ini"ucap Pemilik rumah tersebut tetapi Naruto lalu mengaktifkan matanya lalu menghapus ingatanya dengan ingatan baru yang di buat naruto

"Ah! Aku akan memberikan rumah ini gratis"ucap Pemilik rumahnya. "Arigatou paman"ucap Naruto pada pemilik pemiliknya pergi Naruto memasuki rumahnya dan berkeliling rumah milik Naruto mempunyai 5 kamar 6 kamar mandi setiap kamar mempunyai satu kamat mandi dan satu kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurl lalu memejamkan matanya bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah minna maaf kalo fic ini banyak kesalahan fic ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi tolong di maklumi.**

 **Oke kita akan melakukan polling tentang pair Naruto Author akan memilih dua dari atas**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Kuroka**

 **Asia**

 **Nah Polling di tutup saat Fic ini sampai Chapter lupa tandai jejak Reader dengan mereviews fic ini**

 **Dark Thunder Namikaze Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Dinension to One**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD:Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pair:NarutoX,SasukeX**

 **Rate:T[Aman]**

 **.**

 **Jumpa lagi sama Author,Sebelum Kita Baca Chapter dua kita akan mengulas Reviews Oke!**

 **XIVIX Phreaker:Masih Ada Ninja Lain tapi akan muncul sesuai alur oke**

 **Riobethethe:Sebernarnya sih dimensi DxD dan dimensi Shinobi di satukan**

 **The KidSNo OppAi:Banyak Ceritanya masih rahasia hehehehe**

 **.1:Tergantung sama peringkat kedua teratas**

 **DarkNaruto:Akan saya usahakan menambah sengitnya pertarungan**

 **Oke Segini dulu yang bisa saya jawab,yang belum di balas jangan sedih nanti akan saya jawab oke. ENJOY Reading**

 **.**

 **Warning: NaruNewPower,SmartNaru,UchihaNaru**

 **.**

Kringgg

Kringgg

Duakh

Nasib jam weker itu sangat tragis karena dipukul oleh pemuda bersurai hitam spike yang masih memejamkan mata dan berbaring di atas Futonnya. "Hoaam jam weker sialan aku masih ingin tertidur lagi pula inikan hari minggu"ucap pemuda itu yang kesal karena diganggu oleh jam weker yang sekarang pecah.

Pemuda bersurai hitam spike a.k.a Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi Naruto duduk di sofa yang lumayan panjang dan menonton acara televisi "Cih,apa tidak ada acara yang bagus,kenapa kesialan selalu datang padaku"umpat Naruto kesal.

Tok..tok...tok

"Hah apakah itu pengantar susu?,biasanya yang datang di pagi seperti inikan pengantar susu"ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa yang mengetok pintunya

Cklek

Dihadapan Naruto berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam seperti Sona tetapi memakai kacamata yang berbeda. "Ano anda siapa"tanya Naruto pada perempuan di depanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu maju selangkah untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Tsubaki salah satu peerage Sona kaichou,apa Naruto-san lupa dengan kita semalam"ucap Tsubaki

Naruto terlihat berpikir mencari ingatan semalam lalu menatap Tsubaki. "Oh kau yang semalam,ada apa kau kesini"ucap Naruto memasang wajah lalu menyodorkan sebuah seragam di dada kirinya tergambar lambah kuoh academy "Ini seragam kuoh aku disuruh oleh Sona kaichou untuk memberi Naruto-san seragam ini"ucap Tsubaki

Naruto lalu mengubah wajahnya yang tadi datar sekarang tersenyum bahkan terlihat gigi putih pemuda tersebut membuat Tsubaki sweatdrop 'hah,wajahnya cepat sekali berubah dasar orang aneh' batin Tsubaki nista

"Arigatou Tsubaki-san"ucap Naruto sambil memagang seragam kuohnya. "sama sama kalau begitu aku pergi jaa Naruto-san"ucap Tsubaki sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman apartement Naruto

Saat Naruto ingin memasuki apartementnya muncul pengantar susu yang mengantarkan susu setiap hari. "Nah ini datang pengantar susunya"ucap Naruto lalu mendatangi pengantar susu lalu membayarnya.

Setelah melakukan sarapan Naruto pergi ketaman untuk merilekskan badanya sekaligus berlatih taijutsu yang sudah mulai menumpul tetapi tujuan Naruto ketaman hilang ketika merasakan aura malaikat jatuh yang ada di dekat taman tepatnya pojok taman. 'Aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh disini,aku harus mengeceknya'batin Naruto lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana aura malaikat jatuh berada

Di tempat aura malaikat jatuh berada terlihat pemuda berambut coklat sedang memandang ke arah wanita berpakaian maid dengan tatapan shok. Bagaimana tidak seseorang yang mendatangi dia untuk menjadi pacar pemuda tersebut malah ingin sekali membunuhnya.

" Hahaha,senang sekali bermain pacar-pacaran denganmu issei,sekarang aku akan membunuhmu"ucap perempuan itu sambil membuat tombak issei nama pemuda itu hanya terduduk lemas dia tak tau harus bagaimana " Y-Yumma k-kenapa k-kau ingin m-membunuhku"ucap issei tergagap karena yang ditanya tertawa terbahak bahak

"Karena kau mempunyai sacred gear yang berbahaya issei,sekarang aku harus membunuhmu"ucap raynare nama asli dari Yumma sambil melontarkan tombak Issei dia terduduk lemas sambil menatap tombak cahaya itu kosong.

10M

7M

5M

Trannkkk

Sebuah kunai menabrak tombak cahaya tersebut sehingga membuat tombak itu mengarah ke itu Raynare mulai geram akibat sasaranya tidak terkena tombak yang ia buat "Tunjjukan siapa kau dasar pengecut"teriak Raynare geram

Whussh

Muncul Naruto dihadapan Raynare dengan memegang kunai di tangan Raynare menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan " hahaha rupanya hanya manusia rendahan"ucap Raynare meremehkan Naruto sedangkan yang diremehkan hanya menatap Raynare dengan wajah datar

"Hn,kau harus tau bahwa jangan pernah remehkan lawanmu walaupun dia lemah"ucap Naruto datar lalu menghilang dengan shunshin

Melihat pemuda yang menjadi lawanya menghilang Raynare dengan waswas menatap sekelilingnya

Whussh

Duakh

Naruto muncul dibelakang Raynare lalu menendang leher Raynare membuat lawanya jatuh.

"Awas kau manusia rendahan, **[Light Spear]** "ucap Raynare geram lalu membuat sepuluh tombak cahaya.

Trannk

Trannk

Semua tombak cahaya buatan Raynare hancur semuanya tapi yang membuat Raynare terkejut adalah Naruto menghancurkan tombaknya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"M-Mustahil"ucap Raynare tak percaya bahwa tombaknya di hancurkan oleh Naruto dengan tangan rasa takut pada diri Raynare tetapi rasa takut itu terkalahkan oleh ego Raynare

"Cih,mungkin hanya kebetulan,rasakan ini **[Light Spear]** "ucap Raynare lalu melesat maju kearah Naruto

Whussh

Dengan sigap Naruto menghindari tusukan dari Raynare lalu membuat handseal.

 ***Katon:Housenka No Jutsu*** muncul pusaran api besar menerkam Raynare membuat tubuh Raynare menghilang bagai hilang di telan bumi. "Fiuuuh,akhirnya selesai"gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Issei

"Hei siapa namamu"ucap Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya meninggalkan wajah hanya mampu bergetar melihat pemuda yang mengalahkan mantan pacarnya dengan mudahnya.

Naruto yang tau jika Issei menegang lalu menepuk pundaknya dengan senyumanya. "Hei siapa namamu"tanya Naruto lagi pada Issei. "N-Namaku I-Issei hyodou"ucap Issei melihat Issei gemetaran Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya 'hah,jika begini aku harus menghapus ingatanya tentang pertarunganku dengan malaikat jatuh tadi'ucap Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mata fumetsu sharinggan

"Issei tatap mataku"ucap Naruto Issei menurut perkataan Naruto lalu memandang mata kemudian Issei jatuh pingsan karena ingatanya dihapuskan oleh Naruto.

"Hei kalian yang ada di bawah pohon cepat kemari sampai kapan kalian akan beesembunyi disitu terus hah"ucap Naruto membuat dua orang di bawah pohon itu dua orang di balik pohon satu berambut biru tua satunya berambut merah. "Ara jadi kita sudah ketahuanya bouchou,ufufufufu"ucap Akeno dengan tawanya yang khas

"Siapa sebernarnya kau"ucap gadis berambut merah a.k.a ditanya hanya menatap datar dua orang dihadapanya. "Aku adalah Shinobi dan pasti kalian adalah iblis benarkan"ucap ucapan Naruto tentang mereka iblis membuat mereka terkejut

"dari mana kau tau jika aku iblis pemuda-san"ucap Rias dengan nada curiga pada lalu memandang baju yang dipakai Rias dan Akeno lalu menjawab pertanyaan Rias "Aku tau dari ketua Osis kalian,sudahlah aku masih banyak perkerjaan jaa nee"ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan shunshinya

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno masih terbengong dengan perkataan pemuda itu yang sudah bertemu dengan ketua Osis mereka "Sonakah"ucap Rias sedangkan Akeno mendekati tubuh Issei yang masih tergeletak pingsan ditanah. "Sudahlah bouchou ayo kita bawa Issei ke ruang club kita"ajak Akeno pada kingnya itu sedangkan Rias hanya menggangukan kepalanya lemah

Sedangkan dilain tempat tepatnya di desa konoha semua digegerkan dengan hilangnya Naruto Uchiha sebagai ada yang tau dimana Naruto sekarang berada bahkan keluarganya tak tau dimana Naruto berada saat ini.

"Hah,sebernarnya dimana nii-san"ucap pemuda raven dengan gaya pantat ayam dan didekatnya ada dua pasang suami istri sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "tenang sasuke-chan pasti nii-sanmu tidak apa apa"ucap ibu pemuda raven itu a.k.a Mikoto.

Whussh

Muncul Naruto di depan adik dan yang ada disana membulatkan matanya pasalnya keluarga mereka yang hilang itu kembali sendiri bahkan di depan mata mereka. "Nii-san/Naruto-chan"ucap semua yang ada di depan Naruto,sedangkan Naruto hanya cengegesan tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semua yang ada disana menghampiri naruto. "Hehehehe,maaf tadi ada ya-.."PLAAK ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menampar pipinya itu "Naru-chan dari mana saja kamu?,kau tau kita disini mencemaskanmu karena kau menghilang selama dua minggu"ucap Mikoto marah pada anak keduanya.

Kini wajah Naruto mulai terlihat serius "Aku sedang mengecek mahkluk lain yang berasal dari dimensi lain"ucap Naruto membuat yang mendengarnya terkejut. "apa d-dari d-dunia lain,dan seperti apa bentuknya"tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh,manusia biasa,dan youkai"ucap Naruto membuat semua sadar dari terkejut mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mereka "Hah lebih baik aku akan menjelaskannya dengan mataku"ucap Naruto lalu mengubah matanya yang semula bewarna biru laut menjadi mata dengan warna darah dengan pupil seperti fuma shuriken dibalut shuriken biasa sontak semua yang melihat mata Naruto memasuki genjutsu

Naruto mulai menjelaskan kepada keluarganya dengan memperlihatkan awal dimana naruto bertemu sang naga sampai melawan malaikat selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarganya semua yang ada diaitu jatuh pingsan

"Hah ini sangat merepotkan"ucap Naruto lalu menggendong satu persatu anggota keluarganya yang membaringkan tubuh anggota keluarganya yang pingsan Naruto bermaksud melaporkan ini pada sandaime hokage tetapi di tengah jalan Naruto bertemu dengan teman seangkatanya,Shikamaru.

"Yo Naruto"ucap Shikamaru sambil menghampiri hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datarnya "Kau dari mana saja sudah dua minggu kau hilang tanpa jejak,dari mana saja kau,modukosai"ucap Shikamaru. "mengurus sesuatu"ucap Naruto singkat dengan wajah Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dia sudah tau sifat Naruto yang datar dan juga bisa berubah menjadi konyol "Hah kau bicara pada intinya saat kau dalam mode datarmu,dasar merepotkan,ya sudah aku ingin pergi menjalankan misi jaa nee"ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Tok..tok...tok

"Masuk"suruh Hiruzen masuk

Nampak pemuda bersurai hitam spike muncul di balik pintu membuat Hiruzen terkejut bagaimana tidak sang prodigy yang hilang selama dua minggu kembali lagi kesini.

"N-Naruto K-kau benar benar N-Naruto"ucap Hiruzen tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya seorang yang dicap missing nin datang sendiri padanya.

Naruto hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya "Jiji bisa tidak hapuskan aku dari status missing nin ini"ucap Naruto memohon tetapi dengan wajah datarnya

"Bisa tapi sebelum itu kau kemana saja"tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto yang sudah dianggap cucu sendiri oleh sang yang ditanya masih setia menampakkan wajah datarnya itu "Hn,aku dua minggu yang lalu aku pergi ke suatu tempat"ucap Naruto membuat Hiruzen sweatdrop pada perkataan Naruto tadi "aku mengerti yang itu maksudku tempat mana yang kau maksud"ucap Hiruzen dalam mode sweatdropnya

"Hah,tatap mataku jiji"ucap Naruto dan dituruti oleh mata Naruto yang biru samudra menjadi merah lalu memperlihatkan dirinya dari bertemu sang naga sampai melawan malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Hiruzen menggelenfkan kepalanya lemah akibat meberima informasi yang di dapat oleh Sandaime hokage. "jadi kau pergi disuatu tempat dari dunia lain yang menyatu dengan dunia kita,dan terdapat mahkluk seperti iblis,malaikat,malaikat jatuh ya,hmm"ucap Hiruzen sambil menutup matanya

"Dan sekarang apa maumu Naruto"ucap Hiruzen dengan nada serius. "aku ingin kalian mengajak mereka berdamai dan buat progam pertukaran pemuda,bagaimana"ucap Naruto serius

Hiruzen nampak berpikir laku menganggukan kepalanya saja. "aku setuju dengan usulmu naruto aku akan memberitahukan para kage bagaimana"Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus baiklah mulai hari ini kita memustuskan bahwa konoha akan berdamai dengan ketiga fraksi"ucap Naruto lantang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai minna,hah hari ini author update kilat Chap duanih baru kemarin publish sekarang Update Chapter,Author mohon maaf jika banyak Author hanya mau mengigatkan tentang polling pair Naruto**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Kuroka**

 **Asia**

 **Nah Polling di tutup saat Fic ini sampai** **Chapter lima** **lupa tandai jejak Reader dengan mereviews fic ini**

 **Dark Thunder Namikaze Out**


End file.
